


A Favor for Yugi

by count_princess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Grinding, M/M, seto likes to be domed, very minor noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/count_princess/pseuds/count_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jou goes to see Kaiba to get something for Yugi, but Kaiba is just as difficult as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor for Yugi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend for Valentine's Day. Forgive me if there are any errors - this is largely unedited. I hope you enjoy!

They stood across the table from each other, eyes challenging and bodies tense. Kaiba was standing back, his arms crossed over his chest, looking smug despite his anger, while Jou had his fists slammed against the tabletop, his breathing ragged and eyes narrowed. Both boys stood stock still, the air around them thick with tension. 

Kaiba was the first to move, his mouth twitching into a smirk as he relaxed his body, an act that only served to enrage Jou further. “And just what’s that for, Kaiba?” His voice was tight like a spring pushed to its limits. Kaiba laughed, high and haughty.

“You really should work on that temper of yours, Jonouchi,” he replied, that infernal smirk still quirking his lips in a way that made Jou bristle. With a huff, Jou straightened his back, drawing his fists to his sides. 

“At least I don’t pretend not to have a temper, Kaiba.” His fists were clenched so that his knuckles were white and his fingernails bit into his palms. While he didn’t really mind the pain, he was not looking forward to the marks that would be left in his skin for the coming days, a reminder of this encounter with his rival. 

Why were they rivals again? Sometimes Jou forgot the reason they started hating each other in the first place. It all started so long ago, back when they were still in school. They had long since graduated, and one would think that they’d leave such childishness behind them, but it had grown with them, festering for all of those years into a disease that seemed to be incurable. Yugi had somehow broken the barrier that had once separated he and the CEO. The pair of master duelists had spent plenty of time together. It almost made Jou jealous. Yugi had always had a way with people that Jou just couldn’t understand. 

None of that mattered right then. He was here as a favor to Yugi. He needed to pick up some file (or something like that) and that was it. He didn’t need to reminisce. 

Kaiba’s smirk turned a little sour. “Because letting your emotions rule you is such a great way to live, eh, Jonouchi?” He swayed a little, like he wanted to take a step forward but changing his mind. Jou caught the motion, but didn’t say anything.

“I’d rather people see me for who I really am than the mask I wear.”

“I’m the CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation, Jonouchi. I don’t need the public to have intimate knowledge of who I am behind closed doors. They only need to know what I deem necessary.”

“That - ”

That was a good point, actually. He’d never really thought of it like that before. His fists unclenched so his fingernails were no longer embedded in his palms.

Kaiba looked pleased with himself, his stance becoming less guarded. “What is it that you’re here for, exactly?” The question was snide, like Kaiba was expecting Jou to have forgotten.

Snapping to attention, Jou frowned. “Yug sent me here to get a file for him. He’s busy helping Anzu with something and couldn’t make it himself.”

“So he sent you instead? Why couldn’t you help her so he could come here himself?”

“I dunno. He didn’t say. I’m just doing him a favor, so quit being so difficult.”

Kaiba sneered, turning to go over to his desk. “Tell him to just come himself next time.”

Jou rolled his eyes and walked around the table, leaning back onto it as he watched Kaiba open a desk drawer. “It’s not like I wanted to come here,” he muttered to himself, taking the time to examine his hands. Angry red marks from his fingernails littered his palms, looking far more painful than they actually were. Maybe Kaiba was right when he said that Jou should should work on his anger - not that he would ever admit it. 

Kaiba returned, manila folder in hand. “This is sensitive information,” he said slowly, as if relaying the information to a small child, “no one is allowed to look at it except for Yugi. Got it?”

He was standing very close to Jou. He was practically on top of him. Was this an intimidation tactic? Jou wasn’t having it. He stood, his face right in front of Kaiba’s. He could feel the other’s breath on his face.

“I’m not stupid,” he said nastily, reaching out to grab the folder. Kaiba refused to relinquish his grip. “For fuck’s sake, Kaiba, let go!”

What happened next wasn’t quite clear. There was a tussle for the document which resulted in Jou leaning over Kaiba with Kaiba’s back pressed against the table, his arms outstretched over his head, the file just out of Jou’s reach. Their faces were close, their eyes snapping to focus on each other, their bodies rubbing in a way that neither of them had experienced in quite a while. When reality came crashing back down on them, they froze, unsure of what to do.

“Get off of me, Jonouchi.”

Kaiba’s voice was hushed, but his eyes spoke in a louder volume. He looked...alarmed, to say the least. His blue eyes were wide, his mouth a thin line on his face, his brows furrowed. It was a pouty expression, though Jou was certain that it wasn’t intentional.

“Just give me the file, Kaiba.”

“I’ll give it to you if you just get off me.”

His voice was now a low growl, exhibiting a confidence that his eyes still didn’t show. 

Jou, finding the situation humorous, smiled.

“No.”

Surprise flashed through blue eyes. “What do you mean, ‘no’? Get off of me this instant!” He began to squirm (what a satisfying image, Seto Kaiba squirming like the snake he was), trying to shake Jou off of him. He only succeeded in creating friction between the two, and a new sort of snake made its presence known.

Now it was Jou’s turn to be surprised. Was Kaiba getting turned on? He shifted his own hips experimentally and saw Kaiba bite his lip. 

“Stop that,” the older demanded, his gaze turning hard. Jou couldn’t help but laugh

“Why should I? It seems like you’re enjoying it.”

Kaiba bucked his hips, a groan getting stuck in his throat. “Get the fuck off of me, or I swear to god I’ll call security and have you banned from the building.”

Jou knew when to take a hint. He slid off of Kaiba, making sure not to rub the other in any sort of inflammatory way. He took a few steps back as Kaiba righted himself, clearing his throat authoritatively. 

“Hey, man, listen - ”

“Just take the damn file and get out.”

Kaiba walked by him, not bothering to avoid bumping shoulders with him. He left the folder on the table. Jou picked it up gently, and, without another word, left the office, his mind racing. That certainly was...something.


End file.
